To get to work each morning, Emily takes a horse $10.98$ kilometers and a bike $4.06$ kilometers. How many kilometers is Emily's journey in total?
Explanation: To find the total distance Emily travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on horse + distance on bike = total distance. ${1}$ ${0}$ ${9}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${+}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ Emily travels $15.04$ kilometers in total.